marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 167
. As such they should be considered a common-law couple here as opposed to husband and wife. Jerome tells her that he has the cure for loneliness and calls for a handsome cab. While in the passenger carriage, Jason surprises her with a kiss. At first, Mary Jane accepts it but then pulls away, reminding Jerome that she is married. When she insists that he take her home right away, Jason complies. However, he secretly plans on taking advantage of this, thinking that Mary Jane will give into his romantic advances. While at Fireheart Enterprises, Thomas Fireheart is looking into the apparent disappearance of Peter Parker and Spider-Man in London. He tells a Daily Bugle affiliate to keep him informed once they are found. Fireheart is furious having to deal with this because he sent Parker to London to hunt down the men who killed the Arranger as part of his debt of honor.The Arranger was murdered by Knight and Fogg in . However, he has other business to attend to that night and turns into the Puma. In his feral form, the Puma pays answers a message he received from the Kingpin. The crime boss explains that he has summoned the Puma in to eliminate his rivals, Hammerhead and the Chameleon. Intrigued by this job offer, the Puma agrees to talk about it further. Back in Liverpool, Peter thanks Leo Knight for his hospitality and thinks that he should check in with the American Embassy to see if they have any missing persons reports. Their conversation is interrupted when Edgar Fogg drunkenly stumbles into Peter. Leo tells the old drunkard to watch himself, asking where his daughter Evelyn is. Fogg rants about how he wants his daughter to make up her mind over which of the Knight brothers she loves so they can get married and move out of the house. Leo points out that one can tell which brother Evelyn loves by the look in her eyes. As he says this, Malcom Knight and Thomas Fogg arrive at the pub. She asks Malcolm that they need to talk. When the two men have entered the pub, Peter's spider-sense begins going off again. The conversation between the Foggs and the Knight also rings with familiarity to Peter. Confused, and racked with pain, Parker gets up, knocking over the table. This draws the attention of Thomas Fogg. As Leo carries Peter out of the pub, Thomas asks his father who the American is. Edgar tells him that Leo pulled the man out of the Mersey River, but the American doesn't know who he is because he suffered a blow to the head. Deducing that this mystery man must be Spider-Man, Thomas tells his father to tell Malcolm that he is going to sort out some unfinished business while Knight is busy with Evelyn. Out in the nearby alley, Fogg transforms into his mist form and goes searching for the wall-crawler. Meanwhile, Malcolm and Evelyn are leaving the pub to talk things out. When she trips on the steps, Knight grabs her. She kisses him, but he pulls away telling her that because of what he does he can't marry her. Evelyn doesn't understand what he means and tells him that she doesn't care, that she loves him more than life itself. At that moment, at Leo's home, Knight decides to finally try and help Peter remember who he is. He brings out Peter's Spider-Man costume, but he doesn't recognize it. When he suggests that Peter put it on, Parker only feels stupid wearing the costume. Suddenly, Fogg comes crashing in through the window, attacking the web-slinger. He tosses Spider-Man out the window so that he can kill Leo Knight. Outside, Spider-Man discovers that his memory has returned. When he confronted by Knight, Spider-Man angrilly attacks him for his earlier attempt to kill the masked hero. Thinking that his brother Leo has been harmed, Knight demands to know where his brother is. Spider-Man springs back and strikes Knight with a blow so powerful it knocks him out, causing him to revert back to human form. That's when Evelyn and Edgar Fogg arrive on the scene. Before Spider-Man can knock out Malcolm Knight long enough for the authorities, he is attacked by Fogg. While the wall-crawler is occupied, Evelyn, Malcom and Edgar look into the window and see Leo laying on the floor. Assuming that Spider-Man killed his brother, Malcom turns into his Knight form and storms after the wall-crawler. Meanwhile, Spider-Man struggles with Fogg, whose immaterial form makes him a difficult foe to fight. Using a web-line to pull down a powerline, Spider-Man manages to stun Fogg with electricity, jolting himself in the process. However, the ploy worked, as this causes Fogg to revert back to human form. Unfortunately, that's when Knight arrives to avenge his brother. During the fight, Spider-Man tries to explain that it was Fogg who hurt his brother. When Fogg admits this, Knight becomes enraged and attacks his partner. While the two brawl with each other, Spider-Man tosses the live wire at the pair, shocking them into unconciousness. In the aftermath of the battle, Evelyn and Edgar arrive with Leo, who is still alive. After explaining everything, Spider-Man suggests to Evelyn that Malcom wanted to shield her from his other life, and shield it from himself as well. Meanwhile, back stateside, Mary Jane wakes up in bed praying for her husband to come home. Particularly after the whole incident with Jason Jerome. However, this is not because she Jerome kissed her, but because she enjoyed it. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * * * * Scott * Sloan (Daily Bugle's London Correspondent) Locations: * , ** ** *** * ** *** **** **** ***** Peter and MJ's Loft Items: * Vehicles: * None | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}